<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How my heart handles this pain by hyunjinsimp03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197531">How my heart handles this pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinsimp03/pseuds/hyunjinsimp03'>hyunjinsimp03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, But who else would be the bad guy?, Chan Seungmin Jisung Changbin and Woojin are seniors, Colorblind Soulmate AU, F/M, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, I don't like him at all, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Kim Woojin is a little shit, Lee Felix &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Felix &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix has selective mutism, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho Felix Hyunjin and Jeongin are sophmores, Seo Changbin is a good boyfriend, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Those four are orphans, mentions of rape/non-con, mentions of selfharm, you can't see colors unless your soulmate touches you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinsimp03/pseuds/hyunjinsimp03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Minho has a crush on his senior, Han Jisung. But Minho's adoptive brother does something to him and their parents kick Kim Woojin out and he moved to live with Jisung.</p><p>Lee Felix is insecure and scared, but his boyfriend Seo Changbin loves him regardless and for that he's forever great full.</p><p>Hwang Hyunjin hates Jeongin's adoptive sister, and the feeling is mutual until it isn't anymore.</p><p>Jeongin is just happy little bean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Original Character(s), Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How my heart handles this pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Minho didn't want to wake up, but he needed to. He needed to get up and go to school. He needed to face his abuser who was one of their classes senior super visor. They would be with them during lunch if you sat alone or escort you to next class or anywhere in the school grounds if needed. Minho didn't like his adoptive "brother" at all, but he was glad he had a friends in his class and even some of the senior super visors were in the small group.</p><p>After five minutes from his phone waking him, he sat up groaning sleepily. He threw his legs over his bedside and stood up, before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He had gotten nightmares again and he wanted to wash the awful feeling off his body. After coming out from the cold shower he started drying himself with a huge towel. He took his school uniform and new pair of underwear and changed into them sighing heavily. He looked at himself from the bathroom mirror thinking before snapping out of the trans and started to brush his teeth. Soon after that and blow drying his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom linked to his bedroom and took his school back while putting his phone into his pocket.</p><p>He went straight to the kitchen and ate some sandwiches before putting on his shoes and jacket and leaving to go to the bus stop. His adoptive parents are always going to work he wakes up so he is alone before school and a while, maybe an hour or two, after school. He waved at his friends Jeongin and his adoptive sister Jinae who took the same bus and used the same stop as they are neighbors.</p><p>"Morning!" came from the boy's mouth as his sister just nodded while smiling at the taller boy.</p><p>"Good morning, Jeongin and Jinae, did y'all have a good weekend?" Minho smirked since he knew that the so-called twins spended time at their soulmate's places.</p><p>"Uuh y-yeah" both blushed slightly.</p><p>"You both really thought I wouldn't notice your colorful necks" Minho stepped back with a snicker as both looked at each other before Jinae took a step forward.</p><p>"Minhooooo please shut up!" the short girl begged with her hands on his shoulders with a pout on her lips, Minho just laughed and nodded before signaling for the upcoming bus to stop at their stop, which it did. The trio got into the bus and went to their usual spots next to and before Felix and Changbin who were both near the start of the bus routine.</p><p>"Morning Lix, Bin-huyng." Minho smiled at his friends. Felix smiled back and waved as Changbin just nodded. The part of their group who took the bus sat in comfy silence before Minho paled and the others immediately knew who came to the bus. Kim Woojin with his friend Han Jisung, who was also Minho's crush.<br/>Woojin noticed his adoptive little brother and smirked, before he sat down and whispered something to his friend who then looked at Minho while laughing. The paled boy just slides down on his seat and remains in that position until the bus came to their school's stop.<br/>He got up and left with his friends before seeing the last one of their group, Hyunjin, who was also Jinae's boyfriend/soulmate. Their way to find out they were soulmates was the funniest thing ever according to everyone else than the pair themselves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Start of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They all were having a sleepover at the "twins" house and playing truth or dare. Hyunjin chose an dare, so Jeongin smirked.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I dare you to kiss Jinae, on her face, not hand. And no, you can't change it to a truth." both Hyunjin and Jinae groaned, but they still turned to look at each other. The only girl in their group just closed her eyes, not wanting to see the taller males eyes look at her in disgust. He placed a kiss on her cheek with his eyes closed as well and when they opened them at the same time they started screaming in confusion and horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rest of the group looked at them in shock before Jiaen just got on her legs and ran into her room locking the door, Hyunjin running to the bathroom and doing the same with door before more screaming could be heard.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Minho, you check on Hyunjin and I'll check on Jinae, okay?" Jeongin said and they just got up and went to the doors. After a while they got the panicking couple to open the doors and drag them back to the common room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while they all realized that Hyunjin and Jinae are soulmates, which resulted in them getting teased a lot by the other people. After like a month they got to know each other well and they decided to start dating which caused more warnings towards Jinae than Hyunjin, since the almost a month younger was important to Minho, Felix and Jeongin. The girl just nodded and said that if she broke his heart, she would gladly take a yelling from the three males. Hyunjin's only warning was to not tell her about his past unless he was absolutely 1000% sure he wanted to tell it, which he understood without even being told it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Morning guys!" the blonde boy smiled happily at his friends, he was becoming more and more outgoing with the help of therapy, his adoptive family and his friends and they all were so glad he was able to smile now days. Minho hugged his friend while smiling, they had known each other the longest, they were both just 4- or 5- years old kids when they were both put to the same orphanage and since they went to the same kindergarten, they became even more closer. They spoke in their secret language while laughing. When they separated Jinae hugged her boyfriend and pecked his cheek while he was laughing even more. He and Felix went for a high five and the other males smiled at him.</p><p>They started walking towards the school and were complaining about some project they needed to do for one specific class, music. They shared the music class with Woojin's year and Minho was screwed if he was put in a group with his "brother" or his best friend. They stepped into school and went to their lockers before going to the first class, thankfully it was history. Minho liked history, even since he was little, he liked reading kids history books. They weren't as detailed as adults or the school's, but to a small child it was still interesting. Then the teacher stepped into the classroom with their senior super visors and his friends in his class and some other people who had heard the truth looked at Minho worriedly, but the male had already paled to almost as pale as a printer paper.</p><p>"Morning class, today your seniors will tell you why they're here and so on before we actually start the class." Their teacher, Mr. Kim, didn't like the super visors of his class, but he couldn't go against the principal, Mr. Han, Han Jisung's father. He gave a sad smile to the one student who was shaken up at the people who stood before the class.</p><p>"So, all of your senior super visors decided that we would hold a to one class at a time and since you guys are the A class, you guys will be the first group to get the camp. It will be held in two weeks, during the weekend, at the nearby camping sight. We'll give you guys the rules of the trip and a paper that your parents or guardians need to sing if you want to go. Everything understood? Okay good, Jisung and Woojin will give you guys the papers now." the boy who talked was Chan, Felix's adoptive older brother who knew of what happened to the four boys, but he was told to tell the younger student's why they were there and that the two seniors with him would give the papers.</p><p>Woojin started to give the rule papers and when he came to Minho, he smirked before giving the paper and walking off to another student. After a while Jisung was in front of the younger student. He laughed a little before giving him the permission paper and snickered when the boy started to look even smaller than he already was before continuing giving papers. When both of them were ready they went to the front of the room and nodded at Chan.</p><p>"Please give any of the senior super visors the permission paper either with just your name and year if you're not coming. If you fill all of it with your guardians you will get to the camp unless something happens. Thank you for your time and sorry for interrupting your class Mr. Kim." Chan said while bowing before the seniors walked out and everyone in the class let out a long-relieved sigh.</p><p>"Okay now, let's start with the homework from last week." Mr. Kim smiled while opening his teacher textbook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Time skip to Lunch</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The small group was at the school's rooftop laughing and talking about stupid stuff, like who could absolutely beat Felix and Hyunjin at a race of Mario cart before the door was opened, they shut up, and someone, or rather couple people stood there, Woojin and Jisung.</p><p>"Minho, let's go." Woojin demanded with cold eyes and Minho was frozen on the rooftop.</p><p>"Why does he need to go with you Woojin?" Changbin asked coldly while staring at his own classmate.</p><p>"Because I said so and I'm his brother too so" he smirked now.</p><p>"You aren't his brother, you're his abuser and you know that." Chan said while getting up as the younger people from the group hid Minho behind them. You could feel the air getting heavier as the four seniors were glaring at each other.</p><p>"You know, he liked it and I was gonna let Jisung know how awesome he feel's, right Sungie?" and the shorter boy nodded smirking while looking at Minho who was visibly pale and shaking, on the verge of a panic attack, but the older boy didn't know that.</p><p>"Leave him alone, both of you, you have traumatized him more than you need to." Bin said anger clearly making his voice drip with venom. Woojin and Jisung just rolled their eyes before walking off. When the door was shut again the heartbreaking sobs could be heard. The three boys hugged Minho while Jinae, Bin and Chan just looked at them. All of them had gone through something traumatic, but Minho's traumas were just growing and growing.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened again and there stood Han Jisung panting a little. The three who were standing stood in front of the four males. Minho was whimpering by now, tears still going down his face as Hyunjin was talking with him and the other two were just hugging the still so broken boy. Jisung felt a bang in his heart while watching the scene before him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jinae asked rudely, not using honorifics towards the male because he didn't deserve them. The four boys whipped their heads towards the door now and Minho hid his face on Hyunjin's face, not wanting to look at his crush who had made his life a living hell along with his "brother".</p><p>"I-... I wanted to say sorry, what Woojin said wasn't true. I, uhm, don't want to force myself on Minho. And the actual thing he wanted to talk about was to ask if he could go to his parents place to get rest of his stuff... So yeah... Bye" and with that Jisung was gone again. He stood behind the door sighing and his breath hitched when he heard a broken scream, but he decided it would be best if he just went back to his own friends.</p><p>On the other side Minho was screaming at Hyunjin in their secret language something that brought distress visible on the blonde's face. He answered to Minho and calmed him down. Jeongin and Felix stood up and for the other three who were also standing. Minho was obviously scared out of his mind and the taller knew Minho needed to go home, right now.</p><p>"Chan hyung, can you please drive me and Minho to his house?" others halted at that, neither of the boys on the ground would never skip unless they had a important meeting with someone.<br/>"I will tell you guys later, but please hyung" Hyunjin was pegging now still the other male in his arms. Chan nodded after a while.</p><p>"Changbin, tell the teach I'll miss like ten minutes of the next class. And you three," he pointed at the "twins" and his little brother, "you guys will tell something important came up with Minho and Hyunjin, okay?" the sophomores nodded. Hyunjin helped Minho on his feet and took their school bags while saying something to the other male. Minho just nodded while looking at the ground. The others didn't know what had happened to Minho expect Hyunjin, and Minho knew every detail of Hyunjin's past as well.</p><p>"Let's go" Chan said before the first warning bell rang. The group got off the rooftop and the three students waved bye to their friends, before leaving the school. The others went to their classes being very worried about their friend, but since Hyunjin was going to look after Minho, they knew he was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>